Element 115
For the similarly titled song, see 115 (song). .]] 'Element 115 '''plays a role in the Nazi Zombies back-story. According to the radio messages in Shi No Numa and Der Riese and by character quotes, it is extensively used by Group 935. In the Nazi Zombies storyline, however, Element 115 is harvested from meteorites that have fallen into warring powers' territory. One of these meteors that can be seen by the player is found in Shi No Numa, and until the release of ''Black Ops this was the only meteor to be found in the maps. In Kino der Toten there are three meteor fragments that can be found. These can be activated by pressing the use button while looking at them. After all three of the meteor fragments are activated, the song "115" by Elena Siegman starts to play. Said meteors are red in color, emit strange noises and have electrical pulses flickering across their surfaces. Shooting them will bring certain quotes by the characters dealing with the rock. Element 115 has been found in Der Riese, Shi No Numa, and Tunguska. Three more meteors can be found in Call of the Dead, which when activated, plays the song "Not Ready To Die" by Avenged Sevenfold, and again three meteors can be found in Shangri-La activating the song Pareidolia. Element 115 was used to create the zombies as one of its side effects was the reanimation of dead cells. The zombies were to be used as super-soldiers by the Nazis. After creating them, Nazis realized that they were too uncontrollable and would lead to mankind's destruction. The Ray Gun, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 are all powered by 115, along with the teleporters. Trivia *The term "Element 115" is often used as a placeholder name for a chemical element that has unknown properties or origins. *Numerous Pack-a-Punched weapons make references to Element 115. These are: the G115 Compressor, the B115 Accelerator, the G115 Generator, the MP115 Kollider, the H115 Oscillator, the R115 Resonator, the D115 Disassembler, and the L115 Isolator. *On Shi No Numa, one of the crates in the second room on the second floor is labeled 115. The crate likely contains Element 115, meaning some of the material was moved to Shi No Numa. . One of several such scribbles and references to Element 115 in the map.]] *On a Call of Duty: Black Ops promotional images, one of Frank Woods's tattoos saying "SOG Tough" has been changed to say "115." **In many of the Campaign missions, including Executive Order and Payback, Woods's tattoo also says "115" during gameplay. *The clock seen on the Der Reise trailer has its hands at 1:15. *In Kino der Toten, the words "The element is here" can be seen, referring to the meteor chunks that can be found scattered around the map. *Mason is 5'11. In countries where Mason fights during the campaign (such as Vietnam), the inches comes before feet, making him 11'5. *In the Black Ops Zombies map "Five", if the player hasn't lowered the Defcon level and tries to enter the Pack-A-Punch room or access the broken power box, they get the message "Area Clearance 115 needed." Also, if the player tries to interact with an elevator during the Thief round, it reads "Access Denied; Security Protocol 115." *In "Five", when the Pentagon Thief round comes, the female voice can be heard saying "Warning, breach detected on level one, two or three" (depending on which floor the player is on). Initiating security protocol 115." *In Black Ops, when the player is planting a bomb in any bomb-based gamemode, he is typing 115 repeatedly. *In the loading screen of Ascension, one of the pictures in the comic shows three rockets lined up side by side, and the shadows of the rockets read "115." *Element 115 can be seen on the moon in Der Riese and Ascension. *When the eclipse is activated on the map Shangri-La, a large meteorite will appear on top of the temple. *There is large amount of element 115 visible on the map Shangri-La due to the element 115 mines that take up half the map. {NaziZombies}} Category:Zombies Mode Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese